An electric connector is an electrical device for transferring a current. The electric connectors used specifically in server field must allow for a current of 50 A, which gives rise to hidden risks upon its electric leakage. Electric leakage likely occurs due to improper plug-in between the plug and socket of the electric connector during the usage of the electric connector.